Project Summary Given the mounting evidence that hereditary breast and/or ovarian cancer (HBOC) substantially increases cancer risk in some families (1;2), it is critical that such high-risk women receive genetic counseling to empower them with life-saving information. Unfortunately, research suggests that Latinas, the fastest growing segment of the U.S. population, are the least likely of all ethnic groups to seek genetic counseling and subsequent testing for HBOC (3-5). The proposed exploratory qualitative R03 seeks to determine factors that explain the under-representation of Latinas in seeking BRCA genetic counseling for HBOC among high-risk women who have not previously undergone counseling. Guided by our Adapted Integrative Model of Behavioral Prediction (Figure 1), the specific aims are to explore and document: 1) Beliefs and attitudes about BRCA genetic counseling among diverse, high-risk Latinas with family histories suggestive of HBOC in New York City (NYC);2) Sociocultural factors and their influence on beliefs and attitudes about BRCA genetic counseling among diverse, high-risk Latinas including: a) cultural beliefs and values;b) acculturation and acculturative stress;c) social support;d) personal and family history of breast and/or ovarian cancer;and e) organizational factors, including socioeconomic status and access to medical care. This information will help guide the future development of culturally-appropriate intervention programs to increase Latinas'participation in genetic counseling for breast and/or ovarian cancer susceptibility. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative The proposed exploratory research will determine factors that explain the under-representation of Latinas in genetic counseling for hereditary breast and/or ovarian cancer (HBOC). This qualitative information will help guide the future development of culturally-appropriate intervention programs to increase Latinas'participation in BRCA genetic counseling for breast and/or ovarian cancer susceptibility and therefore seek to reduce the health disparity witnessed in this population group.